Finding Tim Templeton
Andrew Scholte Finding Nemo spoof Cast * Andrew Scholte as Marlin * Raven (Justice League vs. Teen Titans) as Dory * Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) as Nemo * Dumbledore (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) as Gill * Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Peach * Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Bloat * Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Gurgle * Fiona (Shrek) as Deb * Timon (The Lion King (2019)) as Jacques * Mushu (Mulan (1998)) as Bubbles * Pumbaa (The Lion King (2019)) as Nigel * Hamm and Toys (Toy Story) as Moonfish * Mumble (Happy Feet) as Crush * Erik (Happy Feet Two) as Squirt * Aladar (Dinosaur) as Mr. Ray * Nanotyrannus (Jurassic Fight Club) as Bruce * Cryolophosaurus and Torvosaurus (Dinosaur Revolution) as Anchor and Chum * Surly (The Nut Job) as Worried fish * Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as Anglerfish * Wolves (Frozen), Wolves (Beauty and the Beast (1993)), and Wolves (Beauty and the Beast (2017)) as Jellyfish * Coelophysis (Walking with Dinosaurs) as Seagulls * Paarthurnax (Skyrim) as Whale * Wilbur (Charlotte's Web (1973)) as Gerald * Kubo (Kubo and the Two Strings) as Tad * Rosebud (Air Buddies) as Pearl * Thunder (The House of Magic) as Sheldon * Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) as Philip Sherman * Cass Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Barbara * Jinx (Teen Titans) as Darla Sherman * Joaline as Coral * Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) as The Barracuda * Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians), Bolt, Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) and as Fish Parents Scenes # New Parents # A Terrible Fate # First Day of School # Field Trip # The Drop Off/Argument # Tim Templeton gets Captured # Andrew Scholte Meets Raven # Meeting Nanotyrannus, Cryolophosaurus and Torvosaurus # Toons Are Friends, Not Food # The Cage Gang # The Cave # Rudy Attacks # Tim Templeton's Initation # Toy Impressions # Wolves # The Vents # Penguins # The Good News # Off Ramp # Raven Speaks Dragon # Moss # Inside the Dragon/Reaching the City # The Airscum # Pigs # JINX! # Goodbye Raven # Tim Templeton and Raven # Poaching Net # Reunion # Back at the State Park # Cage Escape/End Credits Movie used * Finding Nemo (2003) Clips used * Andrew Scholte * The Land Before Time (1988) * Dinosaur (2000) * The Boss Baby (2017) * Prehistoric Park (2006) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) * Dinosaur Planet: Alpha's Egg (2003) * Shrek (2001) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Shrek the Third (2007) * Shrek Forever After (2010) * Puss in Boots (2011) * Bolt (2008) * Rise of the Guardians (2012) * The House of Magic (2013) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * Air Buddies (2006) * Snow Buddies (2008) * Space Buddies (2009) * Santa Buddies (2009) * Spooky Buddies (2011) * Treasure Buddies (2012) * Super Buddies (2013) * Kubo and the Two Strings (2016) * Walking with Dinosaurs (1999) * When Dinosaurs Roamed America (2001) * Moana (2016) * Mulan (1998) * Mulan ll (2004) * Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016) * Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017) * Jurassic Fight Club (2008) * Dinosaur Revolution (2011) * The Nut Job (2011) * Walking with Dinosaurs (2013) * Big Hero 6 (2014) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Road Chip (2015) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) * Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) * Toy Story (1995) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * Toy Story 3 (2010) * Toy Story 4 (2019) * Frozen (2013) * Beauty and the Beast (1993) * Beauty and the Beast (2017) * Happy Feet (2006) * Happy Feet Two (2011) * Planet Earth (2006) * WALL-E (2008) * Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) * Hop (2011) * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) * Barnyard (2006) * Skyrim (2011) * Pocahontas (1995) * Charlotte's Web (1973) * Teen Titans (2003) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Ratatouille (2007) Gallary 220px-Puma face.jpg|Andrew Scholte as Marlin Images.jpeg|Raven as Dory Tim templeton boss baby.png|Tim Templeton as Nemo download.jpeg|Albus Dumbledore as Gill Download (1).jpeg|Tigress as Peach KFP3-promo-po4 (1).jpg|Po as Bloat Alvin-alvin-and-the-chipmunks-3-chip-wrecked-27096005-993-1400.jpg|Alvin as Gurgle Princess Fiona.png|Fiona as Deb Timon-the-lion-king-2019-33.4.jpg|Timon (2019) as Jacques Download (2).jpeg|Mushu as Bubbles Pumbaa_in_The_Lion_King_(2019).jpg|Pumbaa (2019) as Nigel Download (3).jpeg|Hamm and Toys as Moonfish Mumble-happy-feet-4.37.jpg|Mumble as Crush Erik's full-body view.png|Erik as Squirt Disney Dinosaur Aladar Sound Effects maxresdefault.jpg|Aladar as Mr. Ray Nanotyrannus.png|Nanotyrannus as Bruce Cryolophosaurus headshot.jpg|Cryolophosaurus as Anchor Torvosaur.jpg|Torvosaurus as Chum Rs 560x415-140120154415-1024.TNJ-2-jmd-012014 copy.jpg|Surly as Worried Fish B3db777a320d51cce48d1c02d8ad0a10.png|Rudy as Anglerfish Wolves Frozen.jpg|Wolves, Download (4).jpeg|Wolves Ea46947aa469f1b54fd9bd7774b967cb.jpg|and Wolves as Jellyfish Download (5).jpeg|Coelophysis as Seagulls Download (6).jpeg|Paarthurnax as Whale Wilbur-.jpg|Wilbur as Gerald Kubo-and-the-two-strings shimasen.jpg|Kubo as Tad Rosebud-air-buddies-60.3.jpg|Rosebud as Pearl Thunder-screen-shot-1.jpg|Thunder as Sheldon Professor-robert-callaghan-big-hero-6-36.jpg|Robert Callaghan as Philip Sherman Cass-Hamada.png|Cass Hamada as Barbara Jinx_h_i_v_e_five_teen_titans_by_raven_jinx-d9c95sr.jpg|Jinx as Darla Sherman MountainLion_Cover_CourtesyUSFS.jpg|Joaline as Coral maxresdefault (1).jpg|Carnotaurus as The Barracuda download (7).jpeg|Jack Frost, Bolt_profile.jpg|Bolt, Puss_in_Boots_from_Shrek.png|and Puss in Boots as Fish Parents Category:Andrewscholte15 Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Finding Dory Movie Spoofs